Fire's Child: Destiny's Birth
by Phoebus Oberon
Summary: "No, they would disappear. She wouldn't let him go that easily. Especially now that she had decided to be a mother. Hestia smiled at the small child, who simply gurgled out his enthusiasm. Her chiton, a deep crimson, flared with the wind and, with what seemed to be the universe blinking, she and the babe were gone." Naruto, Son of Hestia
1. Naruto Uzumaki

I'm not a "dangerous" person. Really. I'm not…

I'm not the madman I've been labeled as, or the revolutionary they want me to be. I'm not a hero. I'm not even a good guy. I'm complicated. I'm a churning mixture of soft and hard, good and evil, noble and immoral.

I refused to be slanted in the black and white world. I swim in grays and, as such, I tend to drown in shades.

No, I'm not a "dangerous" person. But I am something more. Something impossible vile, something unbelievably good. Something so cruel monsters flinch, yet so irrevocably benign angels take note.

I'm not anything more than you, dear reader. And that's what scares them.

I'm a legend in progress, a being greater than me has never been seen. I'm the rising sun and the waning moon.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a human being.


	2. This bud of love, by summer

Chapter 1: This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath

* * *

A mother's love is the tie that binds, and her bond can never be broken.  
-Leotha Brown II

* * *

Every soul is a perfectly balanced collection of Yin and Yang, Serenity and Entropy, Life and Death. The Ancients called the culmination of these dual energies _chakra_, and were able to manipulate this ethereal force in unfathomable ways. It allowed them, the precursors of antiquity, to orchestrate the very forces of life and the world. However, one individual, one member of this most ancient set of peoples has fallen through the cracks of time - brought to a world not his own, for a destiny not yet known.

ΑΩ

It was a beautiful sunset; a billowing collection of vivid reds and ecstatic blues, of characteristic purples and nervous yellows. It was twilight, the time where magic saturates the air and the rigid walls between reality and dreams blur to a fluttering curtain. It was a time when the universe heard wishes and sometimes, just sometimes, when the colors danced and the stars shimmied, those wishes were answered.

Hestia, if asked many moons ago, would have adamantly confirmed that being a mother was not in the stars for her; after all, she was one of the three virgin goddesses. _Those _acts were not something she even thought about, or rather tried not to… But as she looked at the babe asleep in her arms, she could not help but marvel at the results of copulation; at the light dimple that carved his left cheek, the blonde hair so impossibly yellow it seemed to glow - an inconceivably tiny star-, the three whiskers that clashed on his face, giving him a vulpine visage, and finally the sun mark that colored his right hand.

"_So you're to be my son_," The flame goddess thought as she lightly scrutinised his frame, making the mandatory hmm and haws of every new mother. Invisible mirth welled somewhere deep in her chest as wordless babbles were made by the child, as though he was was chiding her for the invasion of privacy. "_Oh shush, you._" Hestia responded, sticking out her tongue at her younger charge. The abrupt humor of the moment made light of a rather serious situation.

This _baby _was special.

Not only as her child, but as a child of the old world, known once upon a time as Naruto Uzumaki. His was an essence that had been tried and tested, endless revolutions of obstacles and tribulation forging him into the embodiment of will - a soul that refused to bow, refused to be broken, refused to be bent. This ancient was, without a doubt, a hero. One that blazed life energy like a raging inferno, an energy she could feel like a thrumming heartbeat, lightly whispering to her senses as prevalent as when the sage first brought the child to her.

ΑΩ

"He's saved our world more times than I dare try count." The Old sage had said, a small nostalgic smile dancing across his face. The fluttering of his robe added a certain nobility to the otherwise decrepit man as the light rattling of his staff gave sound to the noiseless night. "But all mortal souls are subject to the great wheel, none more so than this one." The sage paused, his face growing grim and his words measured. "He should be resting, you know. Lifetimes of war takes its toll, and this soul should be deep in the wheel, enveloped in the healing energy of the universe. But another crisis has once more come upon humanity and only he can truly save us. I know what I ask of you is great, but Hestia, Daughter of Rhea, the first mother - will you raise this hero?"

Hestia could only look on in stunned silence as she accepted the child, enveloped in the spilling robes. The only true sounds; the hushed sigh of a sleeping child, the burdened huffs of an old sage, and the inaudible, almost non-existent breathing of an ancient goddess.

The baby garbled, words no creature could ever understand, spoken in bold statements and loud gestures. "_Well, I suppose with all that, I really don't have a choice._" She murmured, the bonds of maternal instinct already forming.

The Old Sage smiled at the sight.

ΑΩ

Three ancient women sat around an unfathomably old knitting station. Threads of every color and even more diverse material laid strewn around in a systematically chaotic attempt at order, while each attended to their own task. One sat choosing threads and meticulously laying them down lightly, all the while humming a hypnotic tune. Another sat carefully weaving each thread into a beautiful tapestry - arcane pictures and incomprehensible depictions could be seen forming as she, skillfully and artfully, picked and pulled.

The final of the three sat some ways from the others, sharp shears in her hand, cutting threads that had fallen out of the tapestry with singular precision and reforming them into strands that were then placed back on the spool, awaiting the first sister. It was their usual routine, systematic and regular, aside from one small detail. A single thread, noticed by the third sister, floated in the air with a lazy flourish. The sister simply watched - partly because the threads didn't usually do such a thing - but right there in front of her gaze, the thread ebbed a sensation that had her eyes widening. And then it was gone.

"_Sisters, a soul has been stolen from the circle!_" She exclaimed, and a despondent huff followed.

"_Atropos dear, it probably got lost in that labyrinth you call a basket. Have you looked carefully?"_ The first of the three asked, not deigning to look up from her task of choosing the threads.

"_Because sister, It was the soul of Naruto Uzumaki. And it's not _missing_, it has been _stolen - _it was plucked from its rest, as if taking sweets from a babe._" Atropos responded, her tone a mixture of sarcasm and faux pomposity.

"_Naruto Uzumaki?!" _The second sister, looking up from her weaving of a young boy with grecian features battling a winged monster. _"But Atropos dearest, that soul has been there since before the beginning - in fact, it was one of the souls that was used to start the wheel. How does one even go about stealing such a soul?"_

"_Well, I suppose you just pick up the soul and walk off with it."_ The first of the sisters responded, her tone light and jovial.

"_This isn't funny, Lachesis!"_ Atropos rebuked sternly, her shears clenched tightly.

"_But what motive could drive one to do such a thing? More importantly, and I repeat this question both for dramatic effect and partly my own confusion, how does one simply _steal_ a soul?!"_ The second sister asked again, her weaving set aside and the image of the boy half completed.

"_Clotho, you more than anyone should know that no immortal has ever truly been able to control that soul. We've been able to guide it, but only so much, and only so often. After all, I'm sure you can remember both yours and the Pale One's attempts to command him."_ Atropos aimed a pointed look at the weaver, who blushed heavily and suddenly found the surrounding myriad amphoras rather interesting.

_"So,_" Lachesis asked, _"What do we do now?"_

"_I-"_ Clotho began, only to falter under her sister's intense gaze.

"We_ do nothing."_ Atrops began, voice sure and grim. _"After all, it's not as if within more than four millennia of existence a soul hasn't been stolen before. Nobody gave us a handbook on "How Not to Screw Up The Universe" - It's all been by ear so far. We are _not _to blame. If Naruto Uzumaki is really back in play, there isn't much we can do. " _

"_Atropos,"_ Lachesis said slowly, the quintessential "Oh Shit" expression plastered on her face, "_His soul is no longer on the wheel. "_

"_Yes sister, we had a whole discussion about it. We even had small existential crisis - Please keep up."_ Atropos responded, her tone delightfully deadpan.

"_You know, I make _babies_ for a living. I keep the universe in balance! Just because I don't kill people and reform their stupid souls does not mean I'm dumb."_ Lachies huffed at her sister, who held a surreptitiously smug expression.

"_Yes, Lachies, we know."_ Clotho appeased, in a tone that told the easy confidence of one who had done this dance a thousand times. _"You're not stupid - you're very important. You make _babies_, after all. What were you saying?" _

"_Hmph, I don't wanna."_ Lachies pouted, _"You guys are making fun of me." _

"_Please do, Sister. I'm sure it's very important. I promise no one's making fun of you."_ Clotho responded, examining her nails for any irregularities_._

"Not until Atropos apologizes."

_"I'm sorry."_ Atropos apologized.

_"Fine, but only because you apologized."_ Lachies conceded after a moment's pause, her cheeks puffed in annoyance. _"What I was saying was...What was I saying? Oh yeah! Now that the soul of Naruto Uzumaki is no longer on the wheel, the Pale One will be sure to come knocking." _

All traces of humor disappeared from the small room. The realization of this settled on the other two sisters as they too gained the all-encompassing "Oh, Shit" expression.

_"That she will,"_ Atropos responded grimly, _"That she will, but will the west be ready?_"

"_I guess we'll have to do what we do best - watch and see, that is." _

"_Oh my, we haven't had this much excitement in ages!"_ Clotho squeaked, her expression one of juxtapositional excitement. _"I simply adore Naruto Uzumaki!"_

ΑΩ

"Well well, look who's up." Hestia cooed at the baby as he opened his eyes, impossibly blue, they blinked owlishly up at her. A happy gurgle his only response, happiness ebbing from him.

"_You're going to change this world, Little Naruto. Such a large destiny for one so small._" The flame goddess whispered, her voice a floating wind filled with hope and unease.

The baby smiled at her, as though he understood and accepted his fate.

Hestia paused from her musing, head cocked and eyes shut. She seemed to be listening for something, and indeed she was. Hestia could only hear the soft whisper, a voice so light it was almost lost to the winds. Akin to the final breaths of an old crone, it spoke - It spoke of destiny. It spoke of danger. It gave a warning.

"_I see._" Hestia said, as she stood up from the bench that had played host. "_I see, indeed._"

Twilight was almost over, and the twins would soon switch. Hestia knew that Apollo would keep his mouth shut; as a god of Prophecy, he knew the importance of his actions. Artemis, however - her dear annoying niece - would undoubtedly go straight to Zeus about "Lady Hestia" having a baby in her care. That would lead to Zeus wanting to know _why,_ which of course would lead to an even more unfortunate chain of events that she didn't personally want to deal with. Ever.

No, they would disappear. She wouldn't let him go that easily. Especially now that she had decided to be a mother. Hestia smiled at the small child, who simply gurgled out his enthusiasm. Her chiton, a deep crimson, flared with the wind and, with what seemed to be the universe blinking, she and the babe were gone.

ΑΩ

"Mooom… " Naruto groaned, his boredom blatant. "When are we going to get there? "

Hestia looked at her son, trying her hardest to keep a grimace from blemishing her face. She loved her son with all her heart and wanted nothing more than good things for the child. But his constant questions were starting to grate her nerves on an already stressful day.

This particular day was the Winter Solstice and, though she wasn't an official member of The Council, it was a meeting she couldn't afford to miss. The second Great War had just ended, and more than 16 million people had met their unfortunate end. The Gods were more burdened than they'd been in years.

Due to the massive amount of death - both to humans, her earth, and the machiavellian politics that were partly to blame - Gaia _demanded _the Olympians come to a decision of some sort, or she would step in; and nobody, _nobody_, wanted the sleeping primordial to step in. Hestia felt like she had to be there, if not only to keep the peace, but to offer a more moderate opinion basis. Someone had to counteract the more radical parties.

This, however, put her in an unfortunate situation, as she didn't really trust anyone to watch Naruto (truth be told, she didn't trust her son with anyone. He had an annoying habit of pranking anyone and everyone), but due to the fact that he needed to see Olympus at least once, there was no other option.

So that's how she ended up in a Carriage.

Pulled by magical flying Donkeys.

On her way to Olympus.

With Naruto.

Oh Joy…

"Maaaa, when are we going to get there?" Naruto asked again, fingers tapping a quick rhythm against the wooden interior of the carriage. The boy always had a natural hyperactivity, and in situations like this, it was more of a curse than a blessing. "Seriously, Mom. We've been on this ride for like," He looked at both hands and showed them to her, fingers spread wide. "This much time."

Hestia turned to her son, picking up his hands and setting them on her lap. She wrapped her fingers around his and cradled his palms, trying to explain the situation. "_Well… I need to go home for a bit, so my stupid siblings don't blow up the world._"

The child snickered, "So how come you can say stupid but I can't?" But a look danced on his face and he looked understandably worried. "Wait, blow up the world!?"

Hestia couldn't keep a smile from her face at this display of childishness, and stated in an exaggerated matter-of-fact tone: "_Yes darling, blow up the world. My siblings are overpowered beings of mass destruction and very low maturity._"

Naruto put a hand on her face and looked somberly into her eyes. His own azure pupils filled with intense conviction. "I'll always protect you, Mom."

Hestia smiled at this beautiful child, her heart warming with affection. She loved her son more than she ever believed she could. He was an amazing child that continued to fascinate her every day, and Hestia would have loved nothing more than to continue pontificating the wonder that was her son. The litter settled with a soft jerk - They had arrived.

ΑΩ

Mount Olympus was considered the most beautiful place on Earth, and for good reason. A floating citadel that hovered invisibly hundreds of miles above New York City, it was a jewel to all who could see it. Designed by the greatest architects to have ever lived, it was an amalgam of arcane magics and modern technology. The city itself was bustling with busy lives, teeming with nature spirits, major, minor and demi deities of every kind.

In the center of the massive, sprawling city were twelve temples, each one reflecting their owner in domain and characteristics. Hestia gazed at the city and smiled, a warm sensation in her chest as Olympus greeted her with a surge of energy. However, underneath the gilded glamour, the golden metropolis was in pain, and it didn't take a fool to spot the cause.

"_Naruto, feel free to explore Olympus! But don't go near the big temple - The one over there._" Hestia called out, pointing to the Council location. She knew Olympus would protect her child, but she didn't trust her siblings when it came to her son. Frankly, she didn't trust anyone when it came to him.

Naruto shot her an anxious look, though his expression held a certain deadpan. "Mom, are you honestly leaving me? In a large city, by myself?"

Hestia, who had already begun to walk away, turned back. It was hard to miss the sarcasm that her only child held, and with furious skill. "_Indeed - I've decided that I've been your mother long enough and, seeing how you've obviously mastered sarcasm, you no longer need me. Goodbye, my child. Remember to drink lots of water and stay away from prostitutes you didn't pay for_."

"You know, someone once told you that you're funny. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they lied, Mom. They lied." He responded, a small smile tugging at his features.

Hestia humphed. "_I'll have you know that your father thought I was funny._"

"I'm adopted."

The goddess sputtered and blushed, "_Shut up! Who told you?_"

Her son looked at her…

"_Anyways,_" Hestia hurried on, quick to change the subject. "_Olympus is alive, so technically you're not alone. Besides,_" She continued, her tone growing serious. "_I'm sure you've already felt the natural energy teeming from this place. Take the opportunity and practice those skills of yours._"

"Fine, fine." Naruto responded, knowing his mother needed to go save the world. Again. "I'll make myself busy. I've been meaning to practice that new wind technique."

Hestia watched as her son walked off, with a not-so-little burst of pride. Now, she just needed to stop her siblings from blowing up the world.

ΑΩ

Hestia paused at the entrance of the temple, leaning against the massive columns that added to the serene minimalist grecian architecture. The Flame Goddess hated to admit it, but she was scared of going into the main room. She was afraid of facing her siblings, and she was afraid that she would fail. But, more than all of that, she was angry. Hestia was so very angry. She was angry for the souls that were tossed aside, simple playthings for overpowered _children_, and angry for a world consumed in fear and desolation. But most of all, she was angry that in someway, somehow, her child - her beautiful Naruto - would become caught up in this world, drawn by a destiny he couldn't resist.

"_Hey, Aunty H, been a while. How's the little rugrat?_" Apollo called out, a carefree smile plastered across his classical face. His shimmering blonde hair was tied in a chonmage, a remnant of his most recent visit to Japan. "_I can sense him but can't see him, and that's never good for my hair - or my general wellbeing._"

The Flame Goddess smiled. "_Well, stop antagonizing my poor innocent son and he might be nicer to you._" Apollo, of all her Olympian family both extended and immediate, was by far her favorite. He held a constantly carefree attitude, choosing to embrace both life and the joy of being alive. Of course, the fact that Naruto simply adored him played a drastic role in her favouritism.

She could still remember him walking into her small bookstore that doubled as a two bedroom apartment - the bookstore on the bottom, the rooms on the top. "_So," He had said, his indifferent approach to the entire situation stunning both mother and child, "A little birdy told me you needed babysitting." _

Since then the two blondes were as thick as thieves.

The Sun God laughed, a light sound that reminded her of the happiness of the afternoon sun. The radiance and the simple joy it held. "_Touché, Aunty H, touché. So, are you ready for this?_"

Hestia sighed, "_No. Not at all, Not even a little bit._"

The Sun God linked his elbows with her and smiled. "_Pretend, love._"

ΑΩ

The Goddess of Fire and the God of Light walked arm in arm into the elaborate temple. Turning right, past the massive obelisks that stood vigilant, antiquated reminders of a time long gone, she was keenly aware of just how she had changed - not only as a woman, but as a goddess. Just how would this play a part in her interactions with her siblings and _their_ children, she wondered, thoughts scattered and distant.

Apollo however, was ignorant of his aunt's musings, as he too had his mind in another place; a serious place, an important place. He was wondering just how many gallons of paint he would have to use in his latest campaign against Naruto in their never ending prank war.

It was a short walk to the Council room. In front of the doors the duo stopped, commencing the ceremonial cleansing in the large basin that held water from Lake Archeron.

"_Say, Aunt H_," Apollo started, turning to Hestia with a grave expression on his face, "_How many gallons do you think would be enough to drench your son in orange paint?_"

Hestia turned to him, a look of grand pontification, and answered, "_It truly depends on how fast you think he is._"

Apollo blinked, brows arched in realization and shock. "_You're absolutely right!_"

ΑΩ

The Goddess of Home and Hearth walked into chaos. Her family (and extended family) were all in their largest forms, divinity on full blast and a hair's length away from a physical fight. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and looked around. She felt that certain anger fill her gut - hollow in nature, it burned deeply, leaving her both disappointed and annoyed. Hestia perceived an aura of boiling apathy in the room as they disagreed over inane things, refusing - or in some cases, indifferent to - the looming problems.

Usually, she would let them squabble and bicker, venting about this or that. It wasn't her job to play mediator or mother hen, but most of the time she just couldn't help herself. It was a routine - she would let their anger expire and, only when they had exhausted themselves, would finally begin the healing process. Perhaps it was due to the fact she could allow her own rambunctious child to freely walk the streets of Olympus, whereas she wouldn't trust her siblings with the life of an ant (you would expect more maturity from a group of ageless gods watching over the Earth, wouldn't you?) but Hestia snapped.

"_Shut up._" Hestia's voice echoed over the shouts. Her aura clung to her form, the quintessential image of archetypal goddess. It quickly reminded all present just who - and what - she was.

"_For years now, I have watched. Veiled in the mist and drawn to the battlefields by the screams of the damned. As children, your offspring fight a war that never should have happened. I watch as the machinations and technologies fan the flames of death. 60 million men and women are dead! Listen to that number - 60 million. Three percent of the entire world's population, and yet you all refuse to care, blinded by perceived injustices. You inspire the frenzy of war, and I say enough. I stand as both voice of the voiceless and as messenger. Gaia had ordered that something be done and for once, I will agree with the Earth. _" Hestia spoke furiously, taking her time to level eye to eye with each immortal. Her anger was apparent, passionate and cold.

The Council was silent, the only sounds being the hushed crackling of the hearth. Zeus was the first to speak, fury dawning on his features, "_You forget your place, sister. You are not of this council. Remember, you gave your seat up. Your presence here is by my grace, and you would be wise to watch your tone._"

"_No, brother, you do well to watch _your_ place. Have the years been so long and life so full that you have forgotten who I am, brother dearest?_" The Goddess questioned, the flames that held the seasonal holocaust roaring in response to its mistress's presence.

"_You would dare speak against a King in his court?_"

"_You rule Olympus, brother, and the heavens that cradle the earth. Your dominion is your throne and your crown is the stars. However I am Boulaia Hestia - the hearts of the people are mine, as is their hopes and prayers. I walk the earth and my crown is the first of every offering. I dare._"

It's not every day that Hestia reminded the Olympians of her power - truth be told she _never_ reminded them - but when it occurred, it was a something to fear.

But in the end it was Hades, the reticent God of the Dead, who summarized the collective thoughts best.

"_Well, damn._"

ΑΩ

To say that Naruto was in awe would have been a vast understatement. Olympus proven to be all his mother had hailed it to be and more. He wandered around in the hanging gardens, stolen from the Babylonians ages ago - it was a sight to see, and the young sage drank it in greedily. Dancing around the vengeful orchids and serene lilies, a particularly nosy pegasi and a herd of deer; the gardens were partially drowned in natural energy, and it inebriated him with it's essence.

Stanton McKliss, Son of Aphrodite, did not want to be in Olympus. In fact, if he could help it, he would have liked to put a whole lifetime's worth of distance between him and his mother - but, unfortunately, the hard truth was that the seventeen year old didn't have a choice in the matter. All the denizens of Camp-Half Blood had been instructed to be there. Well, technically Chiron had simply _asked_ them to come, but none of the Grecian demigods could muster the heart to say no to the soft spoken centar. So, with anger and frustration, he stalked the streets of Olympus, heading towards the mythical hanging gardens to seethe in noiseless solitude. The aura he sent off was enough to steer away anyone that had pursuits of banter with the young godling.

It was in this air that he failed to avoid a young child, who had coincidentally been happily dancing with a bird. Stanton McKliss was not happy ( in fact he was downright furious) and he almost made his opinion known to the young boy. But then he _saw_ the brat.

The kid, a pre-teen from his features, looked at him with beautiful eyes - a startling mixture of cobalt and cerulean. They stood like twin sapphires, lit by an inner glow. Something about the lopsided smile on the boy's face was covertly contagious, and for the first time in months, Stanton McKliss felt a smile tugging at his face. But he refused to smile. It wouldn't be that easy.

"What's your name, kid?" Stanton asked reluctantly, crouching down to have an easier time looking at the child in front of him. Coming closer, Stanton could not ignore the subtle glow that outlined the young boy like an angelic aura. _Was he a godling of some sort?_

The youth sent the Son of Love a lazy grin. "My name's Naruto."

Stanton wasn't sure how to reply. Well, more he honestly didn't want to, but something prompted him to continue the conversation. "Where are your parents? It's dangerous to leave a little kid by themselves."

Naruto gained a put off look, his pleasant features turned down in a frown. "Listen here, you overtly tall freak of nature! I am not _little_. I'm just short for my age. And what's it your business where my mom is - where's yours?"

Stanton's face grew cloudy, and the smile that had been tugging at the corners of his lips turned into a grimace. He despised thinking of his parents, especially since his mother was a woman who was _literally_ right next door. In all his life he had only ever met her once; on a Summer Solstice, where she was clad in exiguous clothing, situated in the lap of the War God and happily sucking his face.

His mother hadn't deigned it important to say a word to him.

"That's none of your business, you miniature twit! Here I am, trying to be all polite and shit." Stanton snarled back, annoyed at the (admittedly short) boy's attitude.

"Polite?! YOU called me _little_! Do I look little? I'm freaking 4'3! That's, like, almost average! Don't vent your obvious mommy issues on me!" The Son of Hestia spat, one part annoyed at being disturbed in the middle of a lovely conversation with the bird, and the rest simply reflecting the emotions that were radiating from the older boy.

Poor Stanton, who was most definitely not ready for the maelstrom that was Naruto, stood floored.

He honestly didn't know how to answer the young child's remarks. He _did_ have mommy issues, his mother had never been there for him. Stanton, from the beginning, had only had himself - his father killed by Ares at a tender age. A path to death that was sadly unsurprisingly common for paramours of the Love Goddess. Too many of her children were left orphaned during the time of war by a God who had grown much too powerful.

His life had been anything but easy, and it had only gotten worse as he had grown into his looks. A poor ethereally beautiful child in an overinflated city attracted a lot of attention - most unwanted, all unsolicited. No, his tale was a sad one...

So with Lachesis and Clotho twisting the spool and weaving the tapestry, Stanton found himself telling the stunned sage the hardships of his life, teaching him the first of their many lessons. Later, when the growing sage reflected back on the conversation, he realised an important moral of the life they lead.

You play the hand you're dealt, but if it's a bad hand, then you cheat. And you cheat well.

ΑΩ

"_The problem, brother, is that your children fall to madness much too easily! Can we look at the current political climate and the root causes of the World Wars? Hitler, Son of Hades; Stalin, Son of Pluto; Mussolini, Son of Hades! One can say, with more than a small bit of honesty, that fascism was made for the children of Death!_" Poseidon bellowed, angrily pointing at his brother, refusing to hear the proposal made by his older sibling.

"_I will be the first to admit that my children seem to have a predilection for evil, but one cannot blame the tree for the rotten fruit - nor can you blame a father for the sins of the sons. I will admit that something should be done regarding my children, but still they are my children, and I have a duty to attempt to save them. It is fitting to mention that your son Churchill has committed just as many atrocities as mine, and yet you turn a blind eye._ " Hades quietly responded, his words stated with a passion only a father could hold.

Zeus sighed. "_Brother, I blame you not for the sins of your sons. Such an action would be both foolish and unfair. But, what I do blame you of is refusing to do something permanent about them. Despite the disrespect of our sister, she has a point. We have been far too apathetic in the affairs of man I, for one, say no longer._"

"_It's not apathy brother, it's time. We are long lived, never aging and forever kept by nectar and ambrosia. How can you bring yourself to care about a race that would have three generations in the same time it would take for me to have a good nap?_ " Demeter asked, her point bringing mummers to the other members of the Council. "_More than that - humanity is always having a war! Be it the hundred year war or the...Oh, what was that war with the short but not short son of Athena?_"

"_The Napoleonic Wars, and it was more a series of campaigns than actual wars really. Additionally, Napoleon Bonaparte was not my son, he was Aphrodite's._" Athena provided helpfully, turning her sharp grey eyes to her aunt.

"_Really?_" Demeter asked, more than a little surprised.

"_Hey! What do you mean 'really'? My kids are just as good as anyone else's!_" Aphrodite retorted, looking up from her mirror to glare at Demeter.

Hephaestus snorted.

"_Do you have something to say, you who could pass for a gargoyle's loathsome kin?_" The Goddess of Beauty shot at her husband.

"_Not at all, you overwhelmingly immaculate depiction of the perfect whore._"

"_What did you just say-_"

"_Enough!_" Hestia interrupted, leveling a particularly sharp glare at the Goddess of Love. "Try_ to behave according to at least a quarter of your age._"

Aphrodite gave a loud humph and turned away, her dainty nose upturned.

Hestia sighed at this, begging for patience. "_Demeter, do continue,_"

Demeter smiled, "_That was all sister dearest. I simply wanted to explain as to what the perceived apathy that you mentioned might be._"

"_Tis not just that,_" Artemis spoke up, "_You ask us to care, but you ignore the main facts, Lady Hestia. One, 'tis not my hunters that have root cause in this situation, nor is it the children of my brother. It is not the sons and daughters of Aphrodite, or the scion of Hermes. The children of Ares - while soldiers -, are not the cause of this war, nor do the offspring of Athena play a part in this. Dionysus, who hath almost never laid with none but his promised wife is most certainly not the one at fault. Not is it Hephaestus and his children, while Hera has no mortal children to speak of. No, the ones responsible for this war and a vast majority of the past wars, are the children of my father and my uncles, the three biggest in status and power._"

The Council took a moment to assimilate these words, the frustration and sentiment clear.

"_So, daughter, what would you have us do?_" The King of the Sky asked, his expression neutral, his blue eyes searching his daughter's own.

"_I would have you do nothing, father. Anything I suggest would be viewed as recalcitrant and insubordinate. You yourself must make a decision._" The youngest daughter of Zeus responded, meeting her father's gaze squarely.

"_The speak freely, my child. I grant you this boon._"

Apollo laughed. "_Father, if speaking freely were a boon then air must be philanthropy._"

"_Well, You're still breathing so obviously I'm entirely magnanimous_" Zeus responded lightly, mirth dancing on his regal face.

Apollo made to speak, but was hushed by his sister. "_'Tis not my place, Father. Am I to tell the King of Gods how to rule?_"

"_Too much of your mother in you, you know._"

"_So I've been told._" Artemis smiled.

"_Can we please not talk about that woman? Please?_" Hera asked, annoyance clear on her statuesque face.

"_I apologize, my love._"

"_Of course you do._"

"_We have deliberated long enough and, while my years are not ticking away, I have things I need to do,_" Dionysus finally spoke up, having been listening to the entirety of the discussion and holding small sidebars with Hephaestus when something agreeable was said. "_Artemis brought up a good point. It's not my children that are involved in these wars and, for the most part, with all the monsters on the battlefields, my offspring in the west have never been safer. I think I am due a little apathy._"

"_Brothers_," Hades began in a soft dangerous tone. "_According to the council, it would seem we are the cause of the problems._"

"_So, it would seem, brother_. " The Sea God responded, an unreadable expression on his weathered face.

"_I don't really care. Honestly, I love all this war, ya' know? So much violent energy swimming around, it's a literal buffet for me._" Ares stated, using a hand to paw his paramour.

"_You're a pig._" Artemis stated.

The War God gave a savage grin and squeezed. "_You can find out first hand just how nasty I am._"

"_You cur!_" She shrieked, jumping out of her seat at the same time Apollo did.

_"I dare you to say it again, War God. We'll find out just how much your power stands against the sun._" Apollo ground out, his tone uncharacteristically tight.

"_**Sit down!**_" Zeus yelled, and after watching Apollo and Artemis sit, he turned to Ares, who stood defiantly. "_Test me, Child._"

The War God leveled his gaze at his father, and after a moment sat with a scoff.

"_I have come to a decision._" The Sky King began. "_It has been argued once more that the children of we, the eldest three, are too powerful. Too often do they change the course of history. Because of this, I am now declaring that an oath be taken by the Three. An oath to nevermore have demigod children._"

Hera's head shot up, the surprise plastered clear across her face like the marks of a branding iron. "_Swear on the Styx, Agoraios Zeus. And for once in your long life, keep this promise__._"

* * *

[_A/N] Greetings! I've been gone a while and I do apologize for that, but with the help of my my most amazing beta CaptainFrosty, this story has been rewritten and I think this direction might be more enclosed than my last. Thank you for reading, you all are amazing._

_Love Oberon _


	3. A mind at peace with all below,

Chapter 3: A mind at peace with all below

* * *

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;"

-Lord Byron

* * *

"_That'll be $12.95, ma'am. Are you buying anything else?"_ The bookseller asked, putting the small novella in a plastic bag. The corner bookstore's tidal wave of customers was slowly waning down, leaving the afternoon rush hour that saw the store bustling with curious shoppers, avid readers and idle patrons.

"No, I don't think so." The young blonde smiled, paying for the book. Shyly tucking her hair behind her ear, she peeked at his ID tag. "So, _Apollo_; that's an interesting name! Are you foreign?"

The Sun God didn't have to turn his head to see the buried smile that Hestia attempted to hide. He would not be hearing the end of this.

"_No, I waz born here,"_ He replied, dipping heavily into his repressed Grecian accent. He smiled sardonically at the girl. She missed it.

"Oh, that's fascinating!" The frivolous blonde chirped, her bubbly personality simmering to the surface. "I'm Alice, by the way! Alice Stephenson!"

"_That's nice."_

"So…" Alice continued, covertly showing her cleavage as she leaned forward. "When do you get off?"

At this point, Hestia could no longer hold it in. Swallowing a snort, she felt the need to spare her poor nephew.

"_Ah, Apollo dear - Could you help me with the back stocks?_" The Goddess of Family called out.

"_Oh, I'm sorry… Um; Alice, was it? The boss wants me,_" Apollo quickly excused himself, practically sprinting away.

"_So_," Hestia began, her tone reflecting the young girl's. _"When do you get off, Apollo? Hmm?_"

The Grecian Sun God groaned, slamming his head against the wall, "_I knew it! I knew it!_"

"_What? I'm seriously curious as to when you get off, Apollo! Oh, and if you're 'foreign'. Are you foreign, Apollo? _Hmm?"

He turned to look at Hestia, a frown marring his brow. "_Listen - Your son can never hear about this. You know that, right?_"

"Hear about what?" One particular Son of Hestia asked.

Apollo, the God of Light, Medicine and Prophecy proceeded to make a large indention in the wall. With his head.

"Oi! Stop breaking my mom's shit! That's coming out of your paycheck!" The young sage shouted irritably, tossing his backpack on a seat.

Hestia swallowed her amusement - the need to be a parent outweighed the obvious humor of the situation.

"_Naruto, please watch your language._"

"Sorry, Ma."

"_Yeah, brat! Language! You're too small to be using adult curse words!_" Apollo quipped, subtly moving to a more defendable position. If he was going to make fun of the Flame Goddess's son, experience had taught him that foresight was paramount.

However, Hestia - who had been shelving books for the last hour - refused to see all her hard work literally be blown away in the imminent Battle of Brats. Decided to impede the situation before it could even truly begin - There was only one thing her son hated more than being called small.

"_How was school?_"

The young sage paused, mouth open in retort. But if one were to watch carefully, the image of gears could be seen in obvious detail as his expression moved from a foreboding smile, to a (in Hestia's opinion) hilarious anguish, then a simmering rage - that almost had her laughing- and finally a truly despondent misery. All within the span of a second. If the Sun God hadn't taken refuge behind his aunt, he would have found his rapid facial calisthenics rather impressive.

"I hate school! We sit in one place _forever_, as that old bat talks about history _she_ doesn't even understand! Plus we have to do math! Like, when am I ever going to use negative numbers!? We have positive numbers - that should have been enough! And oh! You know that girl, the weird one I told you about, mom?"

"_Miranda?_" His mother responded, a smile dancing across the corners of her lips as she watched his cute little face. Apollo looked over her shoulder, his badly repressed laughter not helping her own losing battle with hilarity.

"No, that's the dumb one! I'm talking about Stephanie! You know, the one with the blonde hair and always talks like this?" The young sage then proceed to do what was probably the worst imitation of the poor girl ever.

"_Of course, dear._"

"Well, today she wouldn't stop hitting me! I really wanted to blow her away, but you said you'd throw me off the Chrysler building if I caused problems with school again. So I didn't, but I was really angry."

"_Well, I'm very proud of you, dear._"

"_You should'a used a tiny one and made her fall in the sand._" Apollo stated, having left his spot and lazily lay down on the settee, adjusting the pillow.

"_Apollo, get your feet off my couch! And, stop giving my son bad advice!_" The annoyed mother literally growled at her nephew.

"Oh! That's a good idea, Appy." The impressionable youth gushed. "When you're not being stupid, you're really smart!"

Hestia glared at her son. "_No, it's not! Now go upstairs and do your homework! Apollo, get to work! This, if you two have forgotten, is actually a store!_"

"But Mom…" "But_ Aunty H..._" The overtly energetic blondes whined in eerie synchronicity.

"_**Now!**_"

* * *

"_That's the last of them, Aunt H._" Apollo called out, locking the register and putting the day's profits in the safe. He looked around as he held up a display copy of their newest book. "_We actually did pretty well today - Sold out these new Hemmingway books! Personally, I don't see the thrill in reading about an Old Man who fights fish, but ehh. You know, I predict that someday instead of making normal books, it'll all be comic books!_"

Hestia snorted. "_That's ridiculous. People will always want to read books - it's part of the human experience._ "

"_Eh, maybe. But, I mean, think of how easy it would be to read! Othello, in a comic book!_"

"_You're silly._" Hestia smiled, patting the empty seat next to her and, with a wave, conjuring a glass of wine.

"_Oh! A Chianti!_" Apollo called out, sitting next the Flame Goddess. The sudden movement caused her blouse to flutter lightly. "_Hey, I've always wondered something - when you materialize food, where does it come from?_"

Hestia turned to look at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. "_I hadn't given it much thought. I think… That maybe it's from different parts of my domain. For example, you're the God of Light, so you can summon light and heat, or how Demeter can always make food grow. But this particular bottle I got from Dionysus. He likes to send me new drinks he's testing out._"

"_Well, I've never really thought of it that way._" Apollo responded, pouring a nip of the Chianti. He expertly swirled it around, watching the glimmering light and loquacious bubbles. Finally the Sun God brought the wine to his mouth and took a small sip. He gave a tutting sound as he tasted the liquid, nodding to himself and finally -_finally_\- putting it down. "_It's not bad. Very brisk._"

Hestia doubled over in laughter, loud peals that sounded like dancing bells.

"_What?_" Apollo asked, a tad embarrassed at his aunt's strange behavior.

"_Nothing, nothing; I thank the fates that we've grown so close, Apollo._" Hestia cooed, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "_You've practically helped me raise my child; you're always willing to lend support, and no matter the situation there is a smile on your face._" The goddess paused expression serious "_Why did you come that day?_"

Apollo smiled nostalgically, thoughts gathering as he blew out a breath. "_You know that I'm a prophecy god, yes?_" She nodded. "_Well, that's gives me some leeway with the Samsara. In another life, in a time before the Gods and the first age, I was his friend._"

"Naruto's?" The curious mother asked, sitting up.

The Prophecy God nodded, "_Yes. He's lived many lives, your son. I don't honestly think you know just how special he is._"

Hestia smiled softly, putting her head back on his shoulder. "_Sometimes, I get the image of the man he's going to be. It scares me._"

The Sun God turned his head to her, curious. "Scares you?"

"_Yes. He's my baby, Apollo. My cute little baby. I can still remember when I first held him._" Hestia answered absently, lost in thought, "_Did you know that even as a baby, he was talkative? He couldn't talk, but nobody had bothered to tell him that. He used to babble with such authority that you'd swear he was teaching. I remember this one time, changing his diaper - I put it on too tight and it must have hurt, because he looked at me with this expression of pure annoyance; you know, the one he gets when you call him small?_"

Apollo and Hestia shared a small laugh before the mother paused. "_How do you know him?_"

"_I was his friend, I told you already._" Apollo responded quietly, not meeting her searching eyes.

Hestia sat up, crossing her arms, she had buzzed blush, "_Don't give me that, Apollo. Who were you?_"

The Sun God sighed. "_Fine_,"

* * *

The golden city bustled with excited energy - The most important promise in modern history was about to be made. For months, Olympian artisans had planned and sketched; architects designing beautiful arcades and detailed colonnades; glassworkers drafting exotics candelabras and ingenious stained mosaics. But finally, after all this labor and effort, the arena where the vow was to be made was ready.

Unfortunately, not all the brothers were quite as prepared.

"_Why do I have to swear on The Styx to never have demigod children again?_" Poseidon grumbled at the smirking blonde, attempting to knot a sea green tie with mounting frustration. "_More important than that - Why do I have to wear a bleeding suit? I like my toga! It's comfortable, _unlike a suit. _It doesn't choke me,_ unlike a suit. _And _most _important_:_ I don't feel like someone stuck a rod up my butt!_"

Athena laughed lightly, grey eyes swimming with amusement. "_Because, Uncle, your children almost destroyed the world._"

"_Bah! Only a little bit! Sometimes, a show of force is necessary to end a conflict - And Harry was justified in his actions. War is brutal, Athena. You should know that better than anyone._"

"_Uncle! Generations will suffer because of this action!_"

The Earthshaker paused and turned around to her, tie clenched in hand. "_Help me with this, Athena. You're right - Generations will suffer. But they will never stand against the west. What is one town for the rest of the world?_"

A light chuckle pranced in the air as she held the tie. "_Bend over, you overgrown seaweed._" She said, positioning it correctly on his neck. "_Two towns and some would argue that doing that will show a precedent to the rest of the world; scaring them in apostasy, making them produce their own arms. It would be the grand replay of Athens versus Sparta._"

"_Hush, you Barn Owl. The world will do what the world will do, and it will still be here._"

Athena finished knotting the tie and smoothed his suit. "_Aye, that it will. The suit fits you, Poseidon. You look positively handsome."_

The Sea God flashed a skewed smile and wrapped his arms around the shorter blonde. "_Only because you see fit to dress me._"

Athena settled into his embrace, looking up at him. "_You have a wife, Poseidon. We can't keep this up._"

"_Keep what up?_" Poseidon asked absently, kissing her neck and slowly moving his way up to her mouth.

"_This_," She gasped out, arching her neck as she allowed the Sea God's ministrations. Reason won out however, and with obvious inner agony pushed him off. The Goddess of Wisdom turned away, her arms crossed she looked out the massive window. "_You're married, Poseidon -, and I'm a virgin goddess. We've danced the same dance to the same tune for millennia now. I can't keep this up._"

"_This isn't about her, Athena. You of all people should know that, and the reason as to why I married her. It has always been about you, Athena._" The Sea God murmured, holding her again and breathing into her straw blonde hair. "_None but you._"

"_My father won't let this happen."_ She whispered, not pushing him away, yet refusing to yield into his arms.

There was a knock at the closed mahogany door. Athena jumped out his arms and went to mirror, fixing any minute discrepancies to her appearance.

"_What?_" Poseidon called out, annoyance creeping in the undertones as he walked to the door. With more force than necessary, he pushed it open.

"_How long does it take to put on a tie, Poseidon dear?_" Amphitrite asked, stepping past the Sea God and walking into the room. "_Ooh! Athena, darling! How are you?_"

The Goddess of Wisdom awkwardly tried to return the passionate embrace of her paramour's wife. Across the room, she could see Poseidon's shoulders shaking in muted laughter as he watched the blonde struggle.

"_I am well, Lady Amphitrite._"

Amphitrite laughed, linking elbows with the shorter blonde as she practically dragged her to her husband's side. "Y_ou're always so stiff, Athena! I keep telling Po that we should have you over for a weekend. You simply must come! Yes? Good! We'll get sea salt baths, seaweed scrubs, and oh! Po had this amazing new bath made - minnows float around and nibble your feet! It's the best ever! You'll love it, and oh! You'll simply have to try Rhodes' shrimp stew. It's to die for! And-_"

Athena did all she could to keep up with the energetic Sea Goddess, nodding when she thought appropriate and smiling when needed. However, it wasn't hard to see that the War Goddess was barely keeping afloat in the tsunami of speech that was Amphitrite. Just when the blonde goddess felt like she was about to go under, Poseidon - her beautiful, green-eyed, passionate Poseidon - came to her rescue.

"_I believe we have a place to be, dear._" The Sea God stated, placing an arm on her shoulder. His wife instantly melted under his touch.

"_You're absolutely right! Oh, look at me just chatting away. If you don't stop me, Athena - why, I could just go on forever!_" The green-haired sea queen laughed, waving off her embarrassment.

Athena knew that she had no place to be jealous. She had countless times rejected the Sea God, and it was partly her fault that he had married the voluble Nereid. But still, Athena felt jealousy grip her heart, icy and bitter. She knew that, despite all his promises and kisses, she could never give him what he really wanted. That was her punishment for the death of Pallas, and it was only now she felt that pain so truly.

So, with a shuddering sigh, she walked after the sea dignitaries. Her hair hid the tear that crept down her face, never seeing the sad eyes that watched her go.

* * *

"_Who knew that swearing an everlasting oath could be so tiresome,_" The Sky God sighed as he finished the last button on his fluffy coral pajamas, his disgruntled voice bringing a smile to the stately features of his bed companion.

A certain huff could be heard as she responded. "_Well_, _you_ are _the one who decided to allow your _son _to plan the event._"

The Sky God turned his gaze towards hers. "_You're not seriously still angry at the boy - Are you?"_

A soft sigh escaped her pouted lips, the youthful expression melting the imposing aura. _"No, I'm not angry. I'm just ambivalent to his existence. It's quite different really; besides, he makes good wine."_

Zeus laughed. "_Scoot over, woman._"

"_I will not. That's more than enough room for your wide arse._" She dimpled provocatively, purposefully lying horizontally in the bed, her entire body laid askew.

The dark haired God raised an eyebrow. "_Is that so?_"

"_Mmhm. Besides, you could always…. make me?_" She replied, putting a finger to her mouth. The large room dimmed with an exercise of power.

"_Is that so?_" He repeated, climbing on top of her and looking into her cocoa-colored eyes.

"_Yes!_" She responded as she flipped the Sky King over and straddled him, using both hands to push the man down as he attempted to lean up.

"_Oh no - You've captured me! What ever will I do? I'm powerless. Spare me, oh Great One._" Zeus pleaded playfully, the humor infectious as the brunette straddling him grinned as well.

"_Oh Zeus, why do you have to be so cute!_" She laughed, laying down on his chest and stealing a kiss.

"_Only to you, my love._"

She snorted, pushing him away and sitting up, legs tossed off the side. "_Like I haven't heard that before._"

"_It will be different this time, my love._" Zeus promised, putting his head on her shoulder. "_Hera, please look at me._"

The Queen of Olympus refused to do so, her face hidden by the curls of brown hair. "_You always say that, Zeus. Always. But you're as fleeting as the wind - some nubile creature will catch your eye and you're off again. How can I truly trust you? You've given me absolutely no reason to!_"

"_Well, I've never sworn on the Styx before…_" The amorous Sky God tried to joke, softly smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"_This isn't funny!_" She turned to him, hazel eyes swimming with unshed tears. "_You're the only man I've ever loved, but endlessly you spurn me. Do you think I like having to play the vengeful Goddess?_"

Zeus sighed. "_I'm sorry, Peacock. But this time, I will be better! _We_ will be better. I have always loved you, Hera. Always._"

"_You're always sorry! But it's always the same thing! I'm sure I would have a treasure room if they gave me a gold coin for every time you slept with some whore!_"

"_Hey! They're not whores!_" The Sky King started, finishing softly as he recognized his mistake.

"_**You're**_** defending**_** them?!**_" She screamed out, tears cascading down her face. "_I am the Goddess of Marriage, Zeus. Marriage!_" She sank down on her knees, hands covering her face as sobs racked her body. "_All I wanted was a happy home._"

Her husband knelt down next to her and repeated in her hair: _"I'm sorry, Hera. I'm so very sorry._"

* * *

"They will die, Hades! I warn you, not because I care, but simply because the balance must be kept." The Oracle stated, the blonde's back turned to the Lord of the Underworld, a glaring sight in the dark throne room.

"A vow has been made; my brother would not dare make such a move against me. Not this soon." He responded, leaning deeply into his obsidian throne. _Why do I suffer this fool?_

The young girl turned her simmering halcyon eyes to the pale king. "Will you ignore the warning of an oracle, King of Death?"

"_I shall when you forget your place, girl. You put too much faith in Apollo's protection, and mayhaps too much in your own._"

"Hmm?" She laughed mockingly, "Do I?"

The shadows that crowned the room became pools of ebony as Hades' rage grew. "_Yes, child._"

"Hades." The Oracle softly began, walking toward him with slow purpose, her simple outfit sharply contrasting with the more traditional ensemble of the Lord of Death. "Your children have to die. You cannot prevent this, no more than you can stop the sun from rising."

"_Nothing is inevitable, child. I am the Lord of Death. All men fear death, even gods!_" Hades ground out, teeth bared. The skeletons that served as his attendants rattled lightly, mirroring their master's emotions.

"You tell the Oracle of Delphi that inevitability does not exist? I, who predict the future? Correctly, I might add!"

Hades had heard enough. He would not allow a child to insult him in his own domain. He was King of the Underworld! "_Get out! I have heard enough from you. Tell the fates that the children are under my protection. Any harm that comes to them will be returned in part._"

A cold harsh laugh filled the room. "You would be unwise to test the fates, oh Rich One. You cannot change the unchangeable."

"_Leave_!" He thundered, the shadows rippling and air thickening. "_Do not test me, Oracle. Not even_ you _are immune to death_."

Only a mocking smile could be seen as the Oracle disappeared in a ray of light, borrowing from the powers of her patron.

The God of Death sighed and sat back heavily into his throne. Nico and Bianca were all he had left of a simpler time - a time before this rancid war and the complications that ensued.

The end of the war and the loss of his other children was keenly metaphorical of his own personal loss. In a way, it had also been his own attempt to fight fate. To fight the injustice that his family had placed him under. Forever slotted to be treated as an outcast, a pariah.

No, he thought. He steepled his fingers, eyes glowing with conviction. His remaining children would be kept alive.

* * *

_kIlL ThEm._

_**K**__i__**L**__l t__**H**__em._

**K**I_L_l **T**_hE_**m**

_KiLL_ **theM**

K**iL**l T_H_e**m**

The Sky King's unfocused eyes flicked around, trying to ignore the cacophony of voices that rattled in his head. _Where was that damn boy with the god forsaken mead_?!

"_Ganymede!_"

_kI__**L**__l __**THEM**_

The beautiful youth rushed forward, mead in hand and apologizing profusely**.**

**ThEY **_**MuSt**_** dIE! KiLl THeM!**

He absently waved his cup, allowing the attendant to fill it, ignoring the apologies that the boy sputtered out.

**tHeY aRE a ThReaT, sKY kinG! aNOTHER cHAnce AT War. hADeS WILL uSe tHEm aGaINst You! **

"_My brother will not dare. Not when he had already lost so much."_ He murmured softly, taking a gulp of the bitter-sweet liquid.

Ganymede blinked. Was the King of Gods talking to him? Was it possible? ...was Zeus finally confiding in him?! Whoa! ...But what had his King said? '_Okay'_, the cup bearer nodded, eyes filled with determination. '_I will not let him down_!'

"You're _absolutely _right, sire." Ganymede politely spoke out, pouring more mead for the absent King. Kings liked being told that...right?

Zeus turned to him, a brow raised at his words. '_What was the boy talking about?_' "_About what?_"

It was the cupbearer's turn to be confused. He paled - had he read the situation incorrectly? Had the Sky King actually spoken?! Yes! He answered himself, he heard him! Right? Better safe than sorry… "_Apologies, Sire. I thought you spoke._"

'_Why did I hire him again?'_ The sky king asked himself, but was soon reminded after taking a cursory look at the boy. '_Oh, yeah'_

Ganymede could feel Zeus' electric blue eyes boring into his soul. After what seemed like eons, a good portion of which he was certain his death was imminent, The King of Gods responded with a "_Hnn_".

**he WILL WAGE war, skY kinG! dESTROY olYMPUS! tAKE YOUR THRONE**

With a large swallow, the Sky King finished his drink attempting to calm his troubled thoughts. Though, he had to admit the voice had a good point.

* * *

The King of the Underworld swam the shadows in the home of his paramour. Clad in the mist, he was invisible to god and mortal alike. Hades felt powerful; Omnipresent and omnipotent, this form suited the Lord of The Hidden Earth.

"I know you're there."

"_No, you don't. You have a feeling, but you don't know I'm here."_

"Are you going to come out, or will I have to talk to my closet?"

"_I might_."

No other mortal would dare speak to him in such a fashion - well, they could, but they wouldn't live very long. But Maria de Angelo was more than a mundane mortal. Akin to a member of the Seelie Court, delicately beautiful and gifted with the Sight. She was an enigma that proved wonderfully impossible to solve.

"Why are you here, Hades? Problems with Persephone?" She asked softly, cleaning the food from her son's mouth.

"_No, my nagging wife is with her mother for the summer season. She will return when winter comes._"

"Ah."

Hades wasn't the type to feel awkward, but standing there in from of the woman, he had to admit a lesser deity would have felt the tension that saturated the room.

"_Have you given thought to what I told you?" _

"I have." She responded, refusing to look at the Death God. Inwardly, he sighed. She wasn't making this easy. _"...And?"_

She didn't respond. The room grew darker as a flicker of annoyance ran across Hades' face. _This woman…_

"I won't raise my children in the Underworld, Hades. I told you before, and I'll tell you again." Maria finally turned her dark eyes to him. The dim lighting and exercise of power gave shadows to the dark setting.

"_They are not safe, Maria_."

"They are your children, Hades. They are never safe."

_Touché. _"_I can protect them in the Underworld."_ He responded, looking at the child who waved his spoon at him. The Rich King could feel his daughter on the other side of door, a part of him wanted to call her in, but he stopped. _I can't get too close. _

"They're as good as dead in the Underworld."

_Enough_. "_Maria. I can build you a palace of gold near the River Styx. I will remake Venice and make you her Queen._"

Maria paused and, looking at him, stood up and held her son. A small bastion of determination - she played the part of mother well. "I don't want that, Hades."

"_Wha_-"

Then he felt it.

An intense change in pressure; it was an experience he had not detected in a long time - not since the Titan War. Rage flew through him as he understood exactly what was happening, and who was doing it.

'_**You would dare?!' **_He sent out, only to be responded with a vast silence.

Quickly summoning Bianca while Maria threw Nico at him, Hades created a shield of the blackest night. Defense had always been his strong suit, and not even the greatest of Zeus's bolts would do it any damage. Nico cried softly as Bianca held on to his toga - the little girl, unwilling to show fear in front of her father. Finally, the assault subsided and he released the shield.

_No_.

_No_!

_**No! **_

_**NO!**_

Hades sank to his knees, dark eyes alight with tears. His worst fear had become a grim reality. She was dead, her soul ripped from her body by the vicious attack, and was already on its way to be judged. He could feel her, his beautiful Maria, as Hermes lead her through the secret entrance and presented her to be evaluated.

No. He was King of the Underworld! The Earth's treasures were his. The souls of immortal and mundane alike were his to take.

Maria de Angelo would not die today.

Summoning powers he had not used in millennia, the room dropped in temperature. Demonic shadows danced across the length of the wall as bone-chilling screams echoed around the room. His children clung to him like vices, knuckles white with pressure. He tried his best to comfort them, but it was not readily his nature.

The shadows pooled and rippled. He reached his hand in, and-

"My Lord, I bid you remember who you are."

"_I will not! I will not let this happen, Alecto."_ He snarled, his form flicker with divine light. He would not let them win.

Alecto bowed, a deep bow that forced him to pull his anger in. The Fury was loyal, but never overtly suppliant.

"_Why do I have to suffer this way, Alecto? What great wrong have I done to them?!"_

The Fury raised her head - her harsh brown eyes held a certain warmth. "Because you are better than they, my lord. You are the Lord of Death. You of all must respect the laws of death."

Hades schooled his features, releasing the power reluctantly. The intoxicating energy of life and death - a power honor would never allow him to use. The shadows stilted and the screams turned to whispers.

Turning to Alecto, he motioned to his children. "_Wash them in the Lethe, and take them to the Lotus Casino. Create an account and make sure they never want. Then return, we have much to do. He _will_ regret this._"

A viscous smiled appeared on the fury's face. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

It had been a hard week for Hades. The death of his lover and the subsequent emotional rollercoaster that followed had proved tortuous for the Lord of Death. Combined with the impending return of his wife, who he didn't want to face, left him drained and in a foul mood.

It was in this mood that The Oracle returned to him, eyes ablaze with anger as she slammed the throne room open.

"How dare you defy the fates, Hades! Who do you think you are?!" She bellowed, glowing with Apollo's solar energy. "You knew they had to die! I stood here and told you the will of the fates!" The blonde girl paused, a cruel smirk worming its way to her face. "Well, I suppose the death of Maria was lesson enough."

"_Leave my presence, Oracle_." The King of Death spoke softly, his hands idly petting the Helm of Darkness.

"No!" She answered, bravely walking forward until her face was in his. "You are the least of the Three, Hades. You attempted to fight a force greater than you, and were burned. We will have your children; fate cannot be changed."

Dark energy poured out of the Obsidian King, his pale face contorting in a look of anger so savage, the young Oracle stepped back.

"_You dared to enter my domain."_ He spoke standing up, his anger rooting her in place.

"_You dared to threaten my children."_ He snarled, the energy whipping, before coalescing to a shell of the King.

"_You dared to challenge the King of Death._" Hades whispered, his dark eyes an endless abyss as violet flames danced inside.

"_You will not make this mistake again._"

The Oracle stood, fear flooding into her body and leaving her unmovable. She could see her death so many times over and so clearly; each scene more gruesome, more horrendous than the last. _Was this the true power of the God of the Dead?_

He spoke. Though a soft whisper, she could feel the air that moved from his mouth as he spoke, words so full of power, so full of purpose, they juxtaposed the light delivery.

"_I banish you from my kingdom, Oracle. Your spirit will never find rest, never shall you leave that body. And when your time has come, I shall send Thanos to collect your soul, and you will face me. Live in fear, and know that you were nothing to the God of the Underworld._"

She could feel her soul break as her connection with Delphi shattered - A strange sensation that put her in phantom agony, tears falling down her face. Not in grief, but in fear. Only now did she truly understand her blunder. Only now did she know her sin.

She had flown too high, and had felt death's bite.

A cold smile formed itself on Hade's face. It was not revenge, not by far. But it would do as a start.

It would do as a start.

* * *

[A/N]_ Hello again, I sincerely hope you like it. Again, a huge thanks to CaptainFrosty who is a living example of how good it is to have a beta. Please let me know what you think. _

_Replies: E.R Man \- I wanted to portray the god's as more realistic than I think most writers do. Entities who make mistakes and are growing as well as changing. So thanks for letting me how you feel. _

_DannyPhantom619 \- In regards to Artemis, you'll just have to keep reading. _

_Finally, if you have time check out **A Goddess's Lament by Mercury Gray**. Amazing piece of prose! _

_Love, Phoebus _


	4. And the Loves, we used to know

Chapter 4: And the loves, we used to know

* * *

"Gods of Hellas, gods of Hellas,

Can you listen in your silence?"

-Elizabeth Barrett Browning

* * *

The young sage hid under the covers, attempting to hide his presence from the rest of the world. Dipping into the natural energy that called to him, Naruto could feel the subtle thrum of the Earth. It was comparable to a heart beat; slow and purposeful. However, it was times like this that the energy reminded him of his mother. Possessing unfathomable kindness, but unbelievably callous when pushed. He hoped to never push it.

Hidden under the covers, he could feel the small family of Swifts that made their nest in the young oak tree across the street, the morning yawns of the dryad and the small whispers that danced on the wind.

He loved this; simply lazing about, enjoying the brilliance of the sun as it trickled through the blinds and over his skin - annoying him with its radiance, the chirping "good morning" of the youngest swift; the innocent joy in knowing that if he stalled long enough he could miss the bus and, as such, miss school.

Unfortunately no one had informed his mother of his ideas.

"_Naruto_!" '_Oh_.' he sighed miserably, inwardly crying at the loss of tranquility. '_Of course, she noticed_.' Slowly quieting his heartbeat, he pulled himself into meditation, hoping that perhaps this would buy him some time. '_Now she won't notice_.'

"_If I have to come up there, I'm setting you on fire._"

'_Well._' he concluded, vexed. '_There simply no need for that._'

"_Naruto_! _Now_!" His mother called one last time, her patience thinning. His stomach betraying him with a slight grumble as the smells of breakfast wafted through the air.

A grandiose sigh erupted from the blonde as he dragged himself out of the bed. Stretching loudly, his blue eyes held a small war to remain closed, desperate for comfort and sleep.

"Coming, Mom!" '_I was having such a nice morning too…_'

* * *

The young sage dragged himself into his seat, picking up a slice of bread. He glared at the condiment that was slightly out of his reach. '_Come to me._' He mewled, stretching out his hand and attempting to summon it. '_I am your master!_' The margarine stood resolute in its place. Not giving up, the young sage dug into his chakra. He summoned a light breeze, attempting to pull it closer.

'_Come!_' The breakfast item didn't move, its determination only solidified by the fact that it could withstand such a mystical gale. The son of Hestia would not be deterred. He would not be beaten by imitation butter!

Naruto reached deeper, pulling on more and more of his energy. '_If you don't move, you will die!_'

"_Naruto!_"

'_Crap_'

"_What are you doing?_" His mother asked lightly, a macabre aura slithering about her as she cut a tomato.

"Trying to pull the margarine closer…"

"_Really?_"

"Yes!" The young boy responded, his old confidence dripping into his voice. Surely his mother would understand his rage against the stubborn additive.

"_Naruto._" Or not.

"Yes, mom?"

"_Do you have legs?_"

"Yes, mom…"

"_Then Naruto._"

"Yes, mom?"

"_**Pick it up.**_"

Her son didn't need to be told twice, quickly scrambling up and grabbing the margarine, glaring at it all the way. '_This is your fault!'_

The margarine, as would be expected, was still angry from being called "imitation butter" said nothing.

* * *

"When's Apollo getting here?" Naruto asked his mother, buttering the toast and watching his favorite family of birds perform their morning rituals.

"_Not 'till later, hun. He has another job this morning._" She responded, flipping the egg. Her orange bath robe and pink night cap complemented the image of maternal woman.

"_Job_? That lazy bum still has another job?! How?" He teased lightly. As much as he loved his cousin, the young sage felt it a travesty if he didn't let an insult fly.

His mother rolled her eyes at his antics, and put the fluffy eggs on his plate. "_Be nice to Apollo. He's done a lot for you!_"

The young sage gave a noncommittal grunt, and dug into his eggs with hungry vigour. He giggled gleefully as he planned his next attack. '_I can't wait to try my new move on him.'_

Hestia did not miss her son's devious smile - Years of Naruto teaching her to always be one step ahead of the foxy child.

"Finish up and get ready for school." She directed, putting an orange juice in front of him as well as his favourite gummy vitamins.

"Do I have to?" He whined, putting his fork down and walking to the trash can to clean the plate.

"Yes! There's so much knowledge in the world - You need to embrace it!"

"I'd rather not. Besides, I know enough to quit school and work here."

The Flame Goddess couldn't hide the snort of laughter, and began a speech that Naruto knew by heart.

'_I didn't have a chance to go to school._'

"_I did not have a chance to go to school._"

'_My father saw fit to swallow us, five kids in one cramped stomach! I didn't get a education. It's so sad…_'

The "swallowing" part always had the young sage in silent stitches.

"_My father saw fit to swallow us, five kids in one cramped stomach! Your poor mother didn't get chance at an education. It is so sad and rather disgusting to be honest._"

She would then pause and turn to him, with ridiculously large brown eyes (He had once mentioned she had eyes like a cow - Just his opinion. His dear mother had almost tossed him off the Empire State Building. "Survival training," she had called it. He was more positive it was revenge for laughing...) She would then continue, "_Do you want to grow up ignorant like I did?_"

The foxy child would then be expected to say "No." (He'd said yes the first time she had asked him that. He had been chased by fire spirits through lower Brooklyn. "Endurance training," She had called it.) His mother was a dangerous woman.

"_Good. Then go and get ready. I pay good money for the bus to stop in front of this bookstore!_"

"More like because you can't drive." Naruto mumbled under his breath, dragging himself to the bathroom.

"_What was that?_" His mother asked, a particularly nasty green flame dancing on her fingers turning her smile into an cabalistic shade of something malevolent..

"Nothing!" He replied as he raced to the door. Bloody woman wouldn't be setting him on fire. Again.

Upon seeing the boy leave, Hestia smirked and calmed the fire, lighting a candle and sipping her tea.

'_Still got it._'

* * *

Naruto stared longingly out of the window. It was truly a beautiful day - The sun was shining with a charismatic merriment, the small wind spirits that danced over the earth shimmying and prancing with their usual excitement; and of course the Venti that thundered belligerently here and there were furious, always huffing and puffing - but that was to be expected, they were _Venti_.

And, of course, the Earth herself thrummed with something akin to satisfaction. She was happy.

This brought a smile to the young sage's face - When the earth was happy, he was happy.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" The teacher snapped, holding the name in apparent distaste, jolting Naruto out of his pleasant daze. "Does something about my lecture amuse you? Or perhaps _me_?"

The obvious answer would, or rather should have been, "No, sir.", and nothing more. But Naruto, poor brilliant Naruto, was not one for the obvious answer. In fact, he wasn't one for the not-so-obvious answer either.

"I found the part about the flaming ball of gas being millions of miles away rather amusing." Naruto answered, the almost reverent hush that fell across the already-quiet classroom telling him that it was not, in fact, the correct answer.

The teacher raised an impossibly bushy eyebrow and looked at the boy. "Really?"

Now, any other child would have known that this moment, if none other, should have been the one to keep quiet. But Naruto, brilliant Naruto, was not like any other child.

"Yes."

"_Shut up!_" The surreptitious voice of Freddy cautioned, desperately trying to keep his friend from getting in trouble. Again.

The young sage ignored him.

"Tell me, Mr Uzumaki - Why do you think the 'flaming ball of gas' as you so put is, is _not _millions of miles away?"

"Because-"

The teacher didn't let him finish. "Are you claiming to be smarter than scientists all over the world?"

Now, Naruto knew this was a trick question, and as such knew that he was not to fall for it. So, he did the smart thing this time, and answered accordingly. "No, I do not."

"Ah." The sarcasm was so heavily ingrained in that one syllable that even the younger students caught on. "Then perhaps you believe you are better than the Ancient Greeks, who theorized that the 'flaming ball of gas' as you so succinctly put it, is further away than the few miles you seem to think it is."

"I didn't-" Naruto desperately tried to chime in, if only to salvage the situation and stop the inevitable trouble he foresaw.

"Mr Uzumaki! There are students here who wish to _learn_, and since you prove incapable of learning, you will kindly leave my classroom and stand outside for the remainder of this lecture."

"I'll save you my notes." Freddy whispered, trying to cheer up his friend.

The sage gave a morose smile. "Thanks, bud."

"Mr. Ferdinand, if you do not keep quiet, you will join him." The teacher huffed, shuffling his notes.  
"I suggest choosing better companions."

* * *

Naruto hated being sent out of class - One, it was embarrassing to have to walk the length from his window-side seat to the door on the other side of the classroom, and two (perhaps more important than the first) he very much liked his window-side seat.

_Naruto._

'Great. Now I'm hearing voices.' Naruto thought miserably, wondering how this day could possibly get any worse.

_Come outside. _

'I didn't hear that.' The young sage repeated to himself in a mantra, attempting to block out the voice he was definitely _not_ hearing.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

So the random voice knew his name. Naruto never claimed to be the paragon of mental fortitude, but even _he_ knew that hearing voices that were specifically directed at you was never a good thing.

_Naruto, come outside. I don't have all day. _

The young sage faced a rather tenuous situation. On one side, he was crazy and hearing voices, which (while a problem) was not particularly life threatening. On the other hand, there was a entity who not only knew his name but knew how to get in his head. The intelligent thing to do would be to stay inside, in relative safety, and ignore the voice. And Naruto was a smart boy.

Most of the time.

Heading outside, Naruto dipped into his energy, feeling the winds react and the happy thrum that always followed his use of power.

_Go into the forest._

'_Right. Forest' _ He thought sardonically, looking at the extensive woodland that billowed around him. It was actually one of his favorite things about the school - Built in the late 1800's, the school was a bastion of Victorian charm and class. It was supposed to hold the 'future leaders of America' and cost just as much to attend it. Despite this his mixed ethnicity often put him at odds with students and teachers alike.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki."

The young sage jumped, the winds that had stirred picking up with intense fervor. His senses were sharpened and instincts honed from lifetimes of war, alerting him of weakness, stratagems and landscape.

"Can you not do that? Please?" The woman asked lightly. The young sage could feel the amount of natural energy within her. The natural ambience akin to that of an ocean, calming him but not enough to lower his guard.

"...And you are?" He asked carefully, not releasing his steel-like grip on the winds that surrounded him. The woman held a serene expression, more closely resembling an angel than that of a stranger. It clashed wonderfully with her faded blouse, a juxtapositional garb that made her appear like the average New Yorker.

"I am a daughter of the Earth. I have inhabited this land since Gaea birthed the sky. I am currently the spirit of Manhattan, known in some circles as Ann the Oread."

"Ann the Oread?" The Son of Fire laughed lightly, unconsciously releasing the winds back into their domains.

"Yes, Ann the Oread. I didn't name myself, _Naruto._" Ann glared lightly at the boy.

"Touche." The young boy acquiesced, not wanting to enter _that _path of discussion.

"Anyway, despite your notorious thick head, you're quite the special boy, Naruto Uzumaki." The nature spirit stated, a sycamore growing from the ground to accommodate her.

Naruto, while used to strange things happening (being the son of Hestia and the fact that Apollo was _Apollo _was reason enough) was not as creeped out as he should have been. So, that would explain why the young sage simply asked, "Why?"

Ann gave a soft smile, the simple blouse fluttering to offer the image of a rhapsodic Bohemian. "I am the spirit of Manhattan - I feel all that happens on my island, and lesser parts the world. Did you know that there hasn't been a sage since the second silver age? Some woman; a mundane, actually. Merly, I think her name was? Anyhow - do you know why sages are so important?"

The young sage shook his head.

A fleeting frown crossed her homely face, the dark curls shaking as the winds settled. "Sages are the purifiers of the Natural world. Imagine them as the lymphatic nodes to an unfathomably large ecosystem. When the sage intakes the physical part of Natural Energy, it allows the Ethereal aspect to blossom and heal itself. It's a symbiotic relationship."

"So we're like band-aids for nature?"

"Well, that's a rather rudimentary way of looking at a very complex theory, but in a sense yes. Band-aids for nature."

Naruto sat on the ground, knees crossed, holding an expression of contemplation. "So, what makes me so special that the Spirit of Manhattan would come to see little ol' me?"

The Oread raised an eyebrow. "Have you not been listening to what I've been saying?"

"Not really."

"I see."

Naruto, at that moment, found the world around him very interesting - the trees, the birds, and oh! The sun was almost down, so Apollo would be home soon! He really couldn't wait to tell him of _this _adventure.

"Naruto!" Ann called out, voice disgruntled. _This is the saviour of our world?_

"What? It was your turn to talk! Besides, you're the one who came to _me_, which you still need to explain how you did, by the way. So, I'm guessing you need me more than I need you?"

Ann sat in a less than comfortable silence. _Damn brat. _"Listen, child. The earth will be here long after we, and this pantheon, are gone. She brings life to all and death to even more. Sage's feed on her energy to heal, protect, fight and survive. You are her only knight - it's destiny to do her will."

This didn't sit well with the son of the Goddess of Democracy. "I don't owe anybody anything. I worked hard for my power, and you won't sit there telling me that I have an obligation to some deity."

The Oread tried to calm her anger. "You owe everything to the earth! You owe her your power! You owe her your life!"

Naruto paused. "My life?"

The Oread turned to steel. Standing, she straightened up the tree beside her and turned away. "Nothing. I will give you time to think on all I have told you, Naruto Uzumaki. You will be seeing me again."

Naruto got up as well, reaching for the winds, only to falter when he found a disconnection. He digged deeper into his reserves, an expression of alarm sweeping his face in the realisation that his natural energy was nowhere to be found.

"What did-"

"The earth loves you, child, and as such will do anything to protect and nurture you. However, make no mistake I will not suffer any insolence towards her. This is my domain - You would be wise to remember that."

_What is up with adults and interrupting me?!_

* * *

"So, has that sycamore tree always been there?" Freddy asked, biting into a veggie concoction, the spinach sauce spilling and landing on his tofu. Naruto watched in morbid fascination as his friend decimated his lunch. Make no mistake, Naruto was a sage, and being in touch with nature was kind of his thing. The jury had long decided vegetables, but _spinach sauce?!_

"Naruto!" The dark haired vegetarian called as he licked the leafy sauce from his finger, breaking his friend from his reverie.

"Freddy, what are you eating?"

"Food." He puttered out, fighting to speak over a mouth full of tofu.

"Freddy, I'm sure what you're eating is more grass than food…" Naruto retorted, poking the tofu as it wobbled helplessly.

Said person, slapped the young godlings hand away. "Naruto, stop messing with my meal. You don't see me making fun of that murder dish you call lunch!"

"Take that back! Ramen is the food of the gods! Literally - Apollo eats it every day!" The sage rebutted passionately.

Freddy calmed and sighed, an expression of awe on his face. "You're so lucky! You get to grow up with _gods_!"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really. It kinda messes with my perception of reality…"

The vegetarian quirked an eyebrow.

The blond bit his cheek. "Like today! I know that Apollo drives his chariot across the sky, it's what I've been taught, and so it's what I believe. But mortals think the sun is millions of miles away, and that's what _they _believe. Neither side is wrong, but neither side is right. They just are."

"I don't understand."

He sighed. "It's hard to explain - Even I don't fully understand it, and my mom's been trying to cram it in me for years now."

Freddy laughed, "Well, when you do understand it, please explain. This stuff is interesting!"

Naruto smiled. The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the day. For Freddy, the sky was an animated shade of blue, the winds offering a cool breeze and the trees waving with joy. For Freddy, it was a good day.

For Naruto, it was horrible. The sky was a dull shade of livid, the winds racing and dancing around, peppering him with small kisses, wondering why he didn't respond - And the trees! The trees swayed lazily, their usual energy gone. For Naruto, it was a bad day.

"Wait." Freddy called out, a thought half formed. "How are they going to do the moon landing? I mean, we're supposed to be able to watch it on TV."

Naruto blinked. "I hadn't thought of that! I'll ask Apollo."

"You'll ask _Apollo._" Freddy mimicked, shaking his head in amazement.

"What?" The blond sage responded harshly, annoyed.

"Nothing; it's just that there are people who would _kill _to be able to ask the Lord of Prophecy a question and be guaranteed of an answer."

Naruto smiled blankly at his friend. "Shut up, Freddy. You're making it all weird. Besides, Apollo couldn't tell the future if you painted it on a billboard and flashed it on the Empire State Building."

"Really?" Freddy asked, amazed. _Were the myths wrong?_

"Yep. I asked him if I was going to get in trouble today, and he said, "You'll have to see". What type of stupid answer is that?"

"A prophetic one?"

"Bah!"

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Aww, you two are _soo_ cute together. I'm envious of your friendship." A rather belligerent voice called out.

"Freddy, do you hear something?"

"Why no, Naruto, I do not. Do _you_ hear anything?"

"Naruto, stop being a child" She whined, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Freddy." Naruto dramatically called out. "I'm sure I heard something that time!"

"No, Naruto, I'm sure it was the wind!" Freddy rebutted, equally as dramatic.

"Naruto. Seriously, you do this every time. What did I ever do to you?"

Naruto rested his face on his hands, his elbows balanced on the table. "Well, Miranda, I take a certain pleasure in ignoring you just as you take a certain pleasure in being ignored. It's the circle of life."

"That's not the circle of life. That's just you being a mean person."

"You're not wrong about that part. He _is_ a mean person." Freddy said to Miranda, laughing at the look of betrayal on his best friend's face.

"Who's side are you on?!"

"The side that allows me the most laughter."

"See, Freddy gets it." Miranda said, before giving Freddy a hug and forcing the pouting blonde into one as well. "Oh! Before I forget - have you thought about my invitation to summer camp?"

"A whole summer with only you to torture me? No thanks!"

"Well, it won't only be me! Freddy is going to be there as well." Freddy gave him a shameless smile from his position in Miranda's hug.

"Freddy - You're going to be at a camp with Miranda for a _whole summer_?"

"Yup."

"Why?!"

"Because I get money, and there are girls. You should totally come, you'll love it!"

The young sage looked between his two friends, Freddy who nursed his blatant crush on the brunette and Miranda, who was filled with such deplorable optimism it seemed almost inhuman.

"Your loss." Miranda sang as she swayed away; The fact that Freddy's eyes hadn't left her lower extremities was not lost on the young sage.

"So, how long are you going to nurse a crush on her?"

"'Till I die."

Naruto considered killing him.

* * *

"_Sounds like you had a horrible day._"

"That's not the half of it." The blonde sage groaned into his meal, spooning the pasta with his fork. "Like, I get that that mortals believe that the sun is far away and everything, but I also know that you drive the Chariot. Gah! It's all so confusing."

Apollo chuckled lightly. "_It is confusing, even to the gods. Honestly, the only person who could understands it all is Hecate, and she's... Well, she's Hecate. The gods are beings of magic and belief_."

"But how, Appy?"

"_Finish your meal, and stop bothering your cousin with questions regarding the nature of existentiality._" Hestia instructed, waving her fork in his general direction. "Besides, entities have lived and died trying to understand that very question."

Naruto frowned. "Doesn't it bother you that you're among thirteen all powerful beings, and your existence is as tenuous as a ropewalker on spider silk?"

"_Oh! Nice metaphor, gotta remember that one._" Apollo perked, biting into a turkey meatball.

The young sage grinned back, "I know, right?"

"_All powerful?_" Hestia snorted. "_Hardly. Besides, __**I **__have no problem with my existence. I am the west - just because I'm not a seemingly popular goddess doesn't mean I'm in trouble._"

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? Aren't the Olympians 'all powerful'?"

Apollo snorted, an action which caused Hestia to glare at him, "_Sorry, Aunt H, and No, Naruto. The Olympians and most "gods" actually, are simply a collection of mental and physical energies given consciousness. While they are fully capable of interacting with the world around them and tend to adopt the customs of humans, one must never forget that they are not human._" The Sun God paused to swallow his food, while using his fork to assume the lofty form of lecturer. "_Not at all, this is why Zeus can sleep with his sister(s) or why Poseidon can mate with Demeter as a horse and birth Aerion. They are not mortals and as such are bound to different rules._"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, watching the blonde immortal play with a strand of hair. Thankfully, he had changed from the chonmage that defined him for years to a nonconformist flower child hairstyle that was at this moment encroaching to the small of his back. "I see."

For a moment the only sound that was heard was the quiet scratching of forks on china, "So what am I?"

Hestia took a breath, whatever she had been expecting that was not it. However, the flame goddess had played this conversation a few thousand times in her head. It was a speech she had practiced, refined, and deconstructed. The inevitable and most preeminent obstacle, a simple question. How does one tell a child the truth of their existence?

However, whatever speech the goddess of the hearth had planned was deemed unnecessary due to the next thing her child said.

"Because today something weird Lady stole my powers and totally creeped me out. I was all stranger danger and she was destiny raa! Then I was like No, I don't owe you anything and she was like yes you do!" It wasn't supposed to be funny, really it wasn't but Naruto had taken it upon himself to act out the conversation in his usual fashion and while both god and goddess were very worried, this didn't stop them from laughing rather loudly at this dramatization.

But really they were totally bothered by this. Albeit for different reason...

"_**Are you alright?/Someone stole your powers?!**_"

* * *

He was a simple man, hard not to be so when no one saw you as worth the spit on sidewalk. But honestly that was alright, he liked it better that way. People tended to underestimate the one's that didn't cause second looks, them and the one's who spoke the loudest. His only true passion in life was building, that and Aphrodite. Most people didn't know if but the two had grown up together only she had grown up to be really pretty, while he really ugly.

The happiest day of his life had been the day Hera had said that he was to marry her.

"_If only a small drop in the bucket of my amends, My child._" He liked it when his mother called him, my child. It made him feel wanted and loved, but honestly he had gotten that with Amphitrite but Hera never liked it when he said he had been happy in the ocean so he didn't say it often.

Without much pomp and circumstance, he married Aphrodite, but if there was one thing he knew about the goddess of love, it was that she was always running from something. She had once told him it was because no one had ever loved her, he said that he would always loved her. She just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, it made him happy.

But Aphrodite was like the wind, she was never one to stay in one place or with one lover. Oh, he knew all about her amorous tendencies but he also knew that she would always come back to him. Their love was deeper than words. Earlier poets couldn't even fathom that he was willing to stay with a woman who didn't stay faithful but then again earlier poets couldn't really fathom a lot of things.

It was this reason that when Aphrodite came to him and asked him to build her a weapon unlike anything the world had seen before. He got right to it, when he asked her why she only smiled and responded with a, "_Some heroes need the right weapons, other weapons just need the right hero._" Now, Hephaestus didn't understand what that meant, but he knew it was important. Aphrodite tended to get confusing right before something real important happened.

But then again, love was supposed to be confusing.

* * *

The King of Death smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. Glamoured in the form of a hotel manager, he walked the aisles that held the countless machines that sucked the inhabitants of this world deeper and deeper into their self-imposed quagmire. This amused him, the wicked similarity to the fields of Asphodel not at all lost as he watched mortals older than this age lost in their dreams of wealth.

Hades paused, a tender expression dancing on his face as he watched his son and daughter play an inane game. The solitary father watched watched with pride as Bianca herded Nico past the concession stand, rebuking him lightly as he tried to buy the large cotton candy.

Hades sighed, once more cursing his inability to truly speak to his children. He loved them but the fates themselves were after them, any affection he showed would only serve to make them weak against a world that would hate them simply for being a child of the dark.

"Hello, Sir. Do you know the way back to the hotel from here?" A small voice asked, tugging his trouser lightly.

Lost in his musing, Hades hadn't noticed his daughter walk up to him. The Lord of Death took a moment to truly look at his child, even now she had the exotic features of her mother. The dark brown hair that spoke of ancient venetian heritage, coupled darkly with the shadowy ebony pools that were her father's eyes. With what seemed like an insurmountable amount of effort, he turned his eyes to his son.

His Nico.

He could still remember the first time he had held his son, the first time the dark haired boy had called his "daddy", he could remember the first time he had seen his son truly cry.

Taking a shuddering breath, he met his daughter in her eye. His daughter who would never truly know how much he loved her, how much he cared.

"May I walk you there?" Hades asked gently, offering a hand to both his children.

The young girl nodded, lightly idly wondering if all the hotel manager walked their clients to their rooms.

The walk was a comfortable silence, only to pause when Nico dropped a small action figure. Bidding them goodnight, Hades stood outside their door both unwilling and unable to leave. His eyes pooled with emotion. In another life, Maria would have been his queen. In another life, Bianca would have been a princess. In another life, Nico would have been a prince. However, he could already feel the underworld growing restless. Another sigh forced it's way out as the King of the Hidden Earth sunk into his shadow.

The pieces were already in motion. Zeus would pay, with blood and shadow. Zeus would pay.

* * *

[A/N] Apologies for being a few months late. I honestly meant to update this but I finally made it to the promised land of college. Between test, parties and life, It's been hard to find a single moment to spare.

If you can read **_Broken Bow. _**A fantastic tale of a boy who was not supposed to be born. Life has a way of forcing you to belong and make us to question what it means to exist. This story not only questions that, it faces it with zeal.

Reviews:

Cerulean Knight: I hope this chapter answered your question.

[News] Finally, I need a beta. If anyone's interested please message me. I realize it's more than a small bit annoying but I need someone who can help me rewrite scenes as well as fix grammar mistakes.

Thank you.  
Phobey


End file.
